


复古人工智能会梦见美利奴羊吗

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 攻壳机动队AU有车，但车是用来凑字数的，不重要





	复古人工智能会梦见美利奴羊吗

冰凉的义肢搭在贝西埃肩膀上，他浑身一哆嗦，险些打翻面前的酒杯，虽说他正在犹豫要不要把剩下的香槟倒了。  
“你来这就只是为了喝酒？”  
拉纳粗声粗气地说。他端着半杯威士忌，在贝西埃左侧坐下。那条义肢仍然搭在他的双肩上，环着他的脖子，人造物的沉重分量压得他几乎一头栽进吧台。  
“我……”  
贝西埃想回答确实如此，但专程来gay吧喝酒着实有点古怪。可如果回答“我专程来你常去的酒吧，看能不能蹲到你”，那就更古怪了。  
拉纳没有追问的打算。他大口灌下威士忌，高浓度酒精烧得他脸红。义肢手指在贝西埃肩头随机轻点，像是复古爱好者在练习淘汰的摩斯电码。  
义体虽然增强了人类官能，但有时并不及真实的肉体方便，很多人终其一身也无法熟练运用自己的义体，而拉纳是少数可以自由掌控义体的人。若不是义体没有体温，那只手攀上自己的性器时他会更疯狂。五指粗暴地勾勒柱体的形状，指甲蛮横地戳着前端，像血肉之躯的手指一样不讲道理。他会一边紧张地喊住手，一边情不自禁地向手指圈出的空间顶撞，射在对方的掌心，然后被对方按倒在医务室的地板上，在他那近乎暴力的调情手段下再度勃起。  
“我忽然想起来，我还有工作，”贝西埃冷静地揩掉前额的一滴汗，“恐怕我得走了。”  
“要回医务室了吗，我亲爱的医生？”拉纳晃晃手中已然见底的酒杯，“真巧，我也想让你帮我修下这条右胳膊，又有点不太灵活了。”  
“我前天才给你修过，”贝西埃叹气，“你是不是又用它砸钢板了？”  
“没有，教训了几只不听话的老鼠而已。”  
贝西埃推开酒杯，冲人工智能服务生挥手：“买单，我和旁边这位先生的。”

“您就是贝西埃先生吧？”比贝西埃略矮的人形人工智能匆匆赶来，向他伸手，“抱歉让您久等了。上一位游客问了我太多问题，好不容易才打发他走。”人工智能的语气十分热情，完全看不出疲劳的样子——这自然是它相对于人类导览的优势。  
“没事，我也才来一会儿。”贝西埃礼貌地同对方握手。  
“先自我介绍一下，我是大军团的罗兰元帅，也是皇帝陛下最宠爱的元帅，”人工智能得意地说，“我的第五军多次为皇帝立下汗马功劳，他也经常当众证明对我的友谊。”  
“您的事迹我久仰大名。接下来就拜托您给我解说了，我很期待这次旅程。”  
贝西埃快速审视人工智能的相貌。微卷的头发，高瘦的身材，匀称的四肢，骄傲的神情，华丽的制服——和他阅读帝国史料时想象的差不多。不过话说回来，自己的想象充其量只是从史料中提炼的抽象概念而已，他能判断陆军博物馆设计的内容是否承载概念，但并不能判断它是否恰当地承载了概念。  
“那么，欢迎您参观第一帝国展区，请随我来。”人工智能微笑着点头，为他引路，“您对大军团哪段历史最感兴趣？我可以重点给您介绍。”  
“我？我没有什么特殊偏好，”贝西埃诚恳地说，“您讲什么我都乐意听。”  
“那您想听我和皇帝的故事吗？几乎每个游客都会问我这个。”  
“当然，”贝西埃凝视展馆里的一件将军制服，那是皇帝称帝前的衣服，“您和皇帝的友谊十分感人，我每次读都会被打动。”  
一周前贝西埃从迪罗克口中获知了荣军院陆军博物馆的复古人工智能导览服务。迪罗克说，不同时期的展区都有以该时期历史人物为原型的人工智能导览，本来他和波拿巴不想选导览，但一转身就发现人工智能皇帝正逗得弗朗索瓦咯咯大笑。  
“那选了之后体验如何？”  
“体验挺好的，皇帝讲解得头头是道。只是结账时波拿巴和管理员吵了起来，因为选皇帝要比选其他导览多出一倍价钱。”

“你在想什么？”拉纳不耐烦地在贝西埃的后颈上掐了一把，并抬腿蹭他的腰。  
“没什么。”  
他们在昏暗肮脏的楼梯间失了身型轮廓，努力从震耳欲聋的酒吧摇滚乐中分辨彼此的喘息。他一只手撑着不知道多久没清洗的墙壁，落了一手灰尘和油渍，另一只手架起拉纳的左腿，暴露对方的下体。拉纳双手环住他的脖子，像野兽捕食一般撕咬他的嘴唇。他张开嘴，试图去捉对方的舌头，但总是失败。与此同时，坚挺的阴茎找到了甬道的入口。像率先冲锋的纵队一样，他向着敌军阵线的缺口稳步快速突进。拉纳配合地向他的方向挺送腰胯，引着性器向更深处前进。  
环着脖子的手松开了，改为捧着他的脸。右颊是肉体的曼妙温热，左颊是机械的无情冰点。他嘟哝一声，抱怨这种不平衡状态。拉纳的舌头趁机绞了上来，野蛮地拽着他的舌头，使劲往外拖，仿佛他可以趁此将他的心脏连根拔起。像是为了报复，楔入后穴深处的性器更用力地撞击柔嫩的内壁，如装甲战车横驰战场一般，不断碾过性腺，似要将它磨平。肉体撞击的粘腻闷响落在胸口，撞击间隔越来越短，恨不得将对方整个人压进墙里。呻吟破碎且断续，让人想起冬雪覆盖的尸堆里隐隐约约的动静。稍远处可能有意外路过者匆匆离去的脚步声，但那不是紧急撤离的讯号，他不需要立刻收拾东西并安排转移伤员。  
他不是故意联想到战场的，但无论如何，他们活下来了。

“……然后在埃斯林，我受了致命伤，”人工智能导览面露哀色，“虽然很不舍，但我必须和皇帝说再见了。如果有可能，我多么希望还能继续为他和帝国效力。”  
“……我每次读到这段都感慨万千，”贝西埃也很忧伤，“我最喜欢津斯先生的描写，成功烘托出难以言述的悲凉气氛。”  
“我也很喜欢津斯先生的描写，”人工智能附和着点头，“事实上，我的人格程序顾问正是……”  
“津斯先生写巴亚尔元帅心烦意乱地悄悄和您握手。我觉得这句写得特别好，考虑到前文的铺垫，巴亚尔元帅的心态一下子就……”  
“您真的看过津斯的书吗？他的重点难道是巴亚尔吗？！”人工智能愤怒地打断了他，这还是他头一次看到人工智能气到面色涨红，看来如今的拟人表情程序已经十分先进了，“他的重点不是皇帝最喜欢我吗！”  
“没，没错……但是，”贝西埃结结巴巴地继续，“但是我觉得……津斯他，他塑造的巴亚尔很真实，不像有些人只会说巴亚尔是……”  
“是大军团著名懦夫。瞧，这就是您那位巴亚尔元帅的佩剑，“人工智能导览冷笑道，他指着展柜中镶金的佩剑，面露鄙夷神色，“他的佩剑格外干净，原因是巴亚尔元帅在战场上只会四处闲逛，以免自己的佩剑沾染不必要的灰尘。”  
“呃，巴亚尔元帅有那么差劲吗？”贝西埃不安地挠着头发，“虽然他的能力比不上铁元帅等人，但我想他还算一名负责的指挥官？”  
“就凭他？”人工智能嗤笑道，“埃斯林战场上，要不是我三番五次督促他冲锋，巴亚尔元帅先生就只会让骑兵搞点悠闲的阅兵。”  
“这也是情有可原的。之前的战斗已经损耗了他的大量骑兵，折损较少的骑兵团也疲惫不堪，”贝西埃努力回忆读过的史料，“在埃斯林战场上，他并没有置身事外。”  
“……我实在不明白，既然您如此喜爱巴亚尔元帅，”人工智能的眉头皱得铁紧，“那您为什么还要选我做向导？稍微懂点帝国史的都知道，巴亚尔元帅是我不共戴天的死敌。”  
“我只是……“  
“博物馆没有巴亚尔的人工智能，那当然了，没人想见那懦夫，但那不勒斯国王是有的，您不如找他……”  
“我只是，我只是……”  
贝西埃想说“我只是不想见您还在为巴亚尔元帅生气”，但见鬼的，他最终说出口的是 “我只是在津斯的书里读到，巴亚尔元帅参加了您的葬礼”。  
人工智能一脸茫然地看着他，那狐疑的眼神仿佛在说你是奥地利派来刺探我军情报的笨蛋间谍吗。贝西埃连忙补充道：“他是以个人身份去的。考虑到他的天主教信仰，他应该是想和您道歉，好在死者的世界和解。”  
人工智能沉默了两秒。  
“那又怎样？”它耸耸肩，“反正我活着时他也没和我道歉啊。”

他用胳膊夹紧拉纳的左腿，喉咙里漏出高潮临近前的沉闷低吼。温热的内壁化作蝶蛹，性器则是即将破茧的半成虫。穴肉肌体温柔地爱抚硬物的每一寸褶皱，似要将它溶在其中。肢体交叠，如两条分不清首尾的交缠水蛇。心脏几乎只隔滚烫的皮肤，紧挨着一同跳动。双手十指交握，但是拉纳的义肢手指劲道太大，夹得他筋骨生痛。  
深处，更深处，交合的肉体向着深渊急速坠落。他们之外的宇宙消失了，或者说他们被宇宙吞噬了。他低下头，舔舐汗湿的肉体上突出的锁骨和线条分明的肌肉，品尝美味的咸涩，拉纳死命揪着他的头发，嘴里含混不清地说着已沦为辐射废土区的加斯科涅大区的土话。他舔得越来越狠，如同誓要舔掉对方一层皮。或许他的舌头上装了倒刺，可以在那满是伤痕的皮肤上轻易划开一道口子，然后他就能深入血肉、深入骨髓、深入不可知之处，然后他就能尝到灵魂的滋味，然后他们的灵魂就能融为一体……  
不过拉纳并不需要他的灵魂，他只是解决生理需求。白浊液体射在他的体内，顺着大腿根滴下。拉纳满足地哼了一声，脑袋沉在他的肩膀上。

“你干嘛和它辩论？不过是荣军院为了圈钱搞出来的程序而已。”  
听完贝西埃的遭遇后，波拿巴直摇头。  
“我只是不想见他还为巴亚尔的事难过……”  
“人工智能没有灵魂，你这是对牛弹琴。”  
“可是……他分明有，”贝西埃不解地问，“他分明有罗兰元帅的人格和记忆，那他怎么会没有灵魂呢？”  
“那不是真正的人格和记忆，只是后世根据各种资料得出的历史叙述，”波拿巴解释道，“你应该知道吧，荣军院复古人工智能的人格程序顾问都是相关历史学家，比如皇帝的人格是参考了蒂拉尔教授的研究。”  
贝西埃默不作声，想象自己在无声地抗议。  
“不同历史学家会得出不同的叙述，如果皇帝的人格参考的是别的学者，我的儿子或许就不喜欢他了，”波拿巴的指尖灵巧地转着钢笔，“研究罗兰的人同样不止一个，换一个人做参考，他的人格也会跟着换。”  
“可是……”  
“我亲爱的让-巴蒂斯特，历史叙述和历史事实不是一回事。没人知道真正的罗兰元帅到底什么样，”波拿巴拍拍他的肩膀，“归根到底，你见到的只是历史学家预设的程序而已。”

“下次想找我的话，可以直接给我发消息。”  
拉纳只披着一件衬衣，像是为讨主人欢心而舒展四肢、发出咕噜声的狸花猫一样，他整个人覆在他身上，哈出的酒气直喷他的面孔。他自己则躺在地上一堆凌乱的衣物和垃圾中间，背脊感到一阵飕飕寒意。拉纳的左手探向扔在地上的外套，在口袋里乱摸一气。  
“下次要么去我家？我刚搬了新公寓，就我一个人住。”  
贝西埃谨慎地伸手搂住对方的腰，摸到了紧实肌肉包围的腰窝。  
“行啊。”  
拉纳总算从口袋里摸出烟盒和打火机，他掏出一根烟点上。  
“我给你配把钥匙，”贝西埃看着拉纳吐烟圈，“我一个人住也无聊，你随时可以……”  
“战争时我当过俘虏。有一天晚上，负责看守我们的卫兵悄悄摸到我的床边，”拉纳的鼻尖贴得越来越近，但他说话的声音可能来自远方，故而欠缺真实感， “那是我这辈子和男人最愉快的一次性爱，今晚的算第二愉快。”  
贝西埃识趣地闭嘴，开始享受那带着烟味的吻。


End file.
